


Jack & Karkat

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-04
Updated: 2010-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captchalogue Prompt: Jack & Karkat<br/>a friendship based on mutual anger issues~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack & Karkat

You are not okay with this. You are not okay with any sort of emotion other than loathing, which you had become so consumed by since as long as you can remember. You are not okay that your barrier of anger is finally starting to crumble inside of you, making you feel empty because all that was left for you was this anger, you thought. You thought- you knew that this distaste that you built up was the only thing keeping you from collapsing from the inside, that the rage made you stronger. It sure as hell wasn’t going to be that discolored fluid pumping through it.

And then you met a stranger intent on killing you, and the hate for him was draining out of you, as if it were the liquid running between your fingers as you held onto your side, staring at the same color bleeding from his palm. You are not okay with the fact that you can barely stand up as the hate drains from you like blood and you just want to push it out of his palm to make sure that it isn’t a trick.

While all of this is flooding your mind and making you feel physically ill he holds out his hand towards you, as if asking to shake hands. You don’t want to respond, your arms won’t move. Finally you feel something else crawl its way inside of you, something alien and completely unfamiliar. You feel ill but your arm makes its way up and grips the man’s hand, tightly. He frowns while your expression is still unreadable, even to yourself, holding the hand so tight that you can feel the joints press together beneath that soft shell encasing his fingers.

And then that filthy emotion clawing away at your insides takes control of your body and you pull his body to yours. He lets out a soft noise, obviously expecting this as much as you were, and your arms wrap around his back.

You don’t understand. You are not okay with this, you’re not okay that you need to hold onto this man- agent- dersite? You do not know but your arms are still pressing tighter against him the first person you have ever met like you and you never want to let go. He’s still just standing there and you open your mouth to apologize for whatever is coming over you when his arms loosely hang around you as well. You cannot explain what is happening to you, you don’t know what emotions are filling you all you know is that he is here and you are here and you are not alone and your vision is blurring.

Something warm starts to flow down your face. You squint, it’s unfamiliar, but your eyes are leaking. Your hand goes to wipe whatever they are away, this sensation you’d only experienced when your lusus died- but at least that made sense. Why would this of all things be able to fill you with… this…

It was relief. That was that feeling that was replacing his anger as he held on tight to the stranger’s carapace. It was the feeling that made you accept this man and cause you to never want to let go and keep crying until you couldn’t even feel your face anymore because you were so relieved that there was something else out there that had your blood. You were so relieved that finally you weren’t an outcast and had to hide behind an anonymity just to function normally to someone. And you were relieved that he was still holding you despite all of these emotions tearing you apart from the inside and despite the fact that you two were strangers until recently.

And you were okay with that.


End file.
